Boba Fett vs Predator
by Starwarsjunkie
Summary: The galaxies most fearsome bounty hunter faces off against the galaxies most brutal Predator when he takes a bounty to find a mysterious killer. Fett has never failed to take a bounty before, could this be his first and last failure?
1. Default Chapter

> Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Fox's Predators, and I own nothing of George Lucas's Star Wars stuff. So all you lawyers out there, STUFF IT. (Ahem) Thank you, don't nobody sue me.
> 
> BFVP Chapter 1
> 
> Boba Fett versus Predator
> 
> Fett had always found the swirling blue patterns of hyperspace comforting. As he watched the glowing tunnel fly past the cockpit of his Slave 1, Fett sat with his helmet in his lap. Hyperspace was the only time he felt he could safely remove his scarred and pitted helmet. It was the only place where he knew he wasn't being watched. Not that someone could be watching anyways. He always scanned his ship for trackers before take off. He was the master of his own fate. Or at least, he liked to think so. He closed his eyes and thought of the message he had received from Boorga the Hutt. Boorga was the head of a crime syndicate that was based on Nar Shadda.
> 
> Over the last few weeks members of his organization had mysteriously been killed. Fett would have just dismissed this as another Hutt gang war, something that Fett tried to avoid getting caught up in, but the condition the bodies were found in made Fett think that something or someone else was at work. Some had been hung upside down with their skin removed. Others had been found with their heads and spines ripped from them. Fett didn't want to deal with Hutts anymore, but he couldn't pass up the large bounty. Fett had taken the bounty for the mysterious killer from Boorga for 8,000 credits.
> 
> A small light came on above his head to notify him that he was approaching his destination. He donned his helmet and flicked a switch on his control panel. Immediately his ship dropped out of hyperspace. The flickering light disintegrated around him and was replaced by a view of Nar Shadda and its moon. He immediately scanned the area for any ships that had taken too much of an interest in his arrival.
> 
> He picked up a faint signal off to his portside. As he brought the Slave 1 around he saw space shimmer for a moment. Immediately he switched his scanners to search for any sign of cloaked vessels. It picked up a small distortion moving swiftly away from his ship and toward Nar Shadda. His scanners couldn't pinpoint any classification of the ship at all. Fett frowned. His ship had the most advanced scanners outside of Imperial regulations. If he couldn't tell what was out there, nothing could. The object was extremely small for a cloaked ship.
> 
> Fett wondered if it could be an experimental Imperial craft. If it was, what was it doing at Nar Shadda? The ship _did_ leave a very distinctive trail. Fett couldn't identify this substance either. It showed that the ship had come from Nar Shadda, reached the point where Fett had detected it and then turned around. Fett couldn't understand what an Imperial craft would be doing on Nar Shadda in the first place, but why would it leave just to turn around? Fett set course to follow the trail.
> 
> Fett could find no trace of the vessel as he made his approach to Nar Shadda. The trail disappeared in the atmosphere. As he entered the atmosphere he looked out upon the adopted home world of the Hutts. Covered almost entirely by swamps Nar Shadda seemed to suit the Hutts very well. Fett could see in the distance one of the several large cities that dotted the slimy landscape. There was more order out in the swamps then in those criminal infested holes.
> 
> Boorga had given Fett coordinates for a landing at his headquarters in the middle of one of the large swamps. Fett didn't trust having his ship right in the hands of a Hutt though, so he circled the headquarters and then landed at the nearest civilian landing pad. As he descended the ramp, he activated the defensive systems on his ship. The area was a small spaceport and market plaza. Looking around he spotted a Gotal renting speeders.
> 
> The Gotal had the typical horns that allowed him to sense what others were feeling and sometimes even thinking. Boba Fett smiled. He was used to dealing with Gotals. He stared at the Gotal from across the plaza. He focused venomous thoughts at the alien dealer. He saw the Gotal stagger and look around. As the aliens gaze rested on Boba Fett's helmet his eyes doubled in size and his knees began to quake. Fett's smile deepened as he strode across the plaza to the Gotal. The Gotal's lower lip began to tremble. Fett switched his thoughts to very professional business matters. The Gotal straightened up noticeably. Fett walked directly up to the Gotal. The horns of the Gotal barely reached the top of Fett's helmet. His fur was the color of sand and his eyes were blood red.
> 
> "May I help you s-sir?" The Gotal asked Fett.
> 
> "I don't know. I need a speeder for an indefinite amount of time and I'm taking it to Boorga's fortress. Can you recommend something?"
> 
> "Sorry sir, I don't rent speeders to people without a return date. And I can't lone it to someone going to Boorga's" The Gotal raised his chin defiantly.
> 
> "Is that so?" Fett leaned until his helmet nearly touched the Gotal's horns.
> 
> "I'm af-f-raid so"
> 
> "Really?" Fett injected every bit of venom and violence he could into his thoughts and glared at the Gotal. The Gotal began to whimper.
> 
> "I'd like a speeder. It won't be for long, just for a few days. I'm sure it won't be a problem."
> 
> "Of course not sir" the shaking Gotal reached inside his pocket and drew out an ignition key. "There, take the one in the back. That'll be sixty credits."
> 
> Fett imagined choking the Gotal as he stared into its red eyes.
> 
> "Thirty! Thirty! I meant thirty!"
> 
> "Thank you" Fett smiled at the Gotal and kept the image of the strangling creature in his mind as he walked around the small building that served as the establishment's office. He heard the Gotal collapse to his knees behind him. Fett enjoyed his work
> 
> The Predator frowned as he strapped himself into his seat. He punched up the sequence and initiated it. He had seen several small creatures with brown robes and glowing eyes picking at his ship when he came upon it. Glancing back he looked at their freshly gathered skulls gleaming in his trophy room. Anyway, it didn't matter. He had to get off this planet. It embodied his dishonor and his shame. As the ship's engines rumbled he closed his eyes and reflected on what had happened in the last twelve hours.
> 
> He had been leading a group of adolescents on a hunting trip. It was near the end of the trip. They had been hunting prey with two large tentacles coming from its head. The youngest member in the party had thought it would make an interesting trophy. It had turned off the main roads and was walking through the swamps towards the large fortress nearby.
> 
> They were sitting in the surrounding trees looking down on the passing creature. The creature waved a pistol at the woods surrounding it. It seemed to know that it was being watched. Its eyes darted feverishly back and forth. The young one had taken out his spear-gun and fired through the creature's leg. The creature had dropped to the ground clutching his leg. Interestingly, he didn't scream. He hardly made a sound at all.
> 
> The young one had jumped down to retrieve the head. The rest of his pack had followed him. All of them except for himself. He sat in the tree watching the adolescents enjoy their kill. The tentecaled creature removed a small sphere from his robes.
> 
> The older Predator had instantly recognized what it was. The young predator and the rest of the juveniles hadn't. The youngest looked up at him joyfully holding the creature's head in his hand. The leader called out to them to get away. The young one gave a victorious roar. Then the thermal detonator dropped from the creature's cold hand and exploded.
> 
> The Predator could remember seeing the young one get disintegrated right before his eyes. Most of the others were thrown away from the body. The roiling golden ball of fire had shaken the tree he was in. He remembered seeing limbs and bits of armor fly through the air. As the explosion dissipated he had jumped from his perch and run to the sight of the explosion. He could recognize nothing of what had been his charges.
> 
> He came upon several masks but all that was inside was a green mess. He had started back towards his ship in a daze, walking without his cloak active. Then when he could just barely see the guttering flames from the explosion he came upon the arm of the young predator. Green blood stained the entire limb. Still clutched in its hand was the creature's head. The eyes wide open staring straight into the older Predator's face. His vision had blurred for a moment and then he had acted almost on instinct. He had crushed the skull under his heel.
> 
> He remembered what happened next with remarkable clarity. He had lost control of himself. He was completely awake and aware of his movements, but he was not the one controlling them. He knew of a small community that consisted entirely of the creatures with tentacled heads. He had made his way to the village and surveyed it. He had found a windmill in the relative center of the town and during the next half hour he made his way towards it.
> 
> By dawn he was sitting at the top of it. The main market place was directly below him. The main road leading out was situated between two large buildings. The rest of the village was made up of small wooden buildings. He assumed that the rich creatures lived in the large buildings overlooking the road. He waited until the entire population was outside making its way to their daily activities and jobs. He had brought online his Plasma Caster and waited for the first of the feral creatures to walk into its tracking laser. It hadn't taken long.
> 
> His Caster had acquired targets faster then he could fire. He watched the glowing darts of plasma sparkle through the air, twisting like serpents to find their targets. When they impacted against the aliens' skin they expended all their energy in a smoky blue cloud. The plasma burned and seared the tentacles and skins of the creatures.
> 
> He just kept pressing the button on his wrist computer until it ran out of energy. He remembered his finger pressing the trigger, but he wasn't sure he had told it to do so. He quickly took out his energy shifter. As it replenished his energy supply he watched as the few creatures remaining try to run away. Something was different about them. They were missing something. None of them even tried to draw any weapons.
> 
> Suddenly it hit him. He had broken the Predators code of honor. He looked upon the blood stained bodies surrounding his post. Not a single one of them had a weapon on them. He had massacred a whole unarmed town.
> 
> He cloaked himself and jumped down. His feet squished on the blood soaked ground. He had walked past one of the creatures sitting outside his home. He saw the creature was still alive. He had a plasma hole through his right leg and his abdomen. He was just sitting there staring at the windmill. His eyes were unblinking.
> 
> Slowly they moved from the windmill and moved to the Predator's cloaked mask. Even though the Predator was sure he was cloaked, he was even surer that the alien could see him. The eyes betrayed no hate, only a strange searching quality. They seemed to question the Predator's very existence. The Predator tore his gaze from the wounded creature and stumbled away, suddenly overcome by what he had done. The Predator walked past the carnage and out onto the swamps. Somehow he had made it back to his ship and discovered the brown-robed creatures near it.
> 
> His ship had been stashed in a thicket in the middle of the swamp several miles from the fortress. The fortress had served as the most interesting source of prey for him and his pack. They had been on the planet for several weeks. Their hunting had been very successful. They had hunted many different species journeying too and from the city. They had also traveled to the large city and spent several days there. They had even gone to the-
> 
> A loud clunk interrupted the Predator's thinking. The Predator's eyes snapped open. The ship was shuddering. He heard an unfamiliar rumble from the rear. He checked his altitude. He was just entering the upper atmosphere. He went back and popped open the engine access hatch.
> 
> Inside he found one of the small robed creatures. The creature turned around screeched at him. It tried to crawl further into the engine panel. The Predator tried to grab its foot but missed. The creature disappeared behind the diagnostic display. The Predator roared in frustration. Suddenly the creature came flying out from behind the display.
> 
> It gave a scream of "Utineee!"
> 
> It landed on the Predator's head and leaped off. Immediately the Predator grabbed and broke its neck. He checked inside the access hatch and noticed that there were several components missing. He emptied the creature's pockets and found each one. Just then a shower of sparks and a jet of flame erupted from the open hatch.
> 
> Using the creature's body as a shield and picking up the hatch with his other hand, the Predator was able to get the hatch back on. Throwing the creature aside he ran back to the cockpit. His ship had ruptured its left engine coolant tank and was listing heavily. He was leaking coolant into space as well. There was suddenly a flash off to his left.
> 
> He saw a strange ship come into view on his port side. It had a saucer shaped base and a large rounded protrusion extending down from it. It had two stubby wings on the side. Immediately he activated his cloaking field. A warning klaxon began to blare. He growled and checked the diagnostic report. The extra strain put on by cloaking and using the engines had overheated the already damaged coolant system. He quickly switched off his port engine and let the unequal thrust spin him back towards the planet.
> 
> He activated both engines and set them to low power. He began to glide back towards the planet he had sought to escape. The place of his failure and his shame. He kept his eyes on the heat levels. Each moment he kept the left engine going, the worse it sounded.
> 
> He saw the ship that had dropped out of hyperspace was following the trail of coolant that his ship had left. So be it. This Predator would be even more dangerous cornered. This would be hunt to reclaim his honor. The pilot of the mysterious vessel would soon wish he had not followed this trail.


	2. Chapter 2

BFVP

Chapter 2

Boba Fett vs. Predator

Fett roared across the murky terrain of Nar Shadda on his way to the fortress of Boorga. He surveyed the bubbling landscape as he sped above the mud. The ghastly green ground of the planet reminded Fett of the creatures who called it home. The Hutts seemed to be made out of the stuff.

Suddenly he spied a break in the twisted brush. He decelerated and turned off the track he had been following. He glided into a scorched clearing. He recognized the signs of a thermal detonator immediately. There were several mangled and burned bodies scattered in the muck.

Fett unholstered his blaster and jumped out of the "borrowed" speeder. He detected no other life forms near by and proceeded to inspect the scene.

The creatures that were decomposing around him were unlike anything he had ever seen before. They were an unrecognizable species. The ichor that had pooled beneath the severed limbs was a painfully bright green. He continued his search of the area.

He found bits and pieces of equally unrecognizable technology mixed in with the bodies. He came upon a clawed arm with what looked like a crushed Twi'lek skull in its grasp. He searched the explosion site for more signs of the dead Twi'lek but found none. He guessed that the Twi'lek was from Boorga's fort considering how close they were to it and the Twi'leks' affiliation with Hutts. Could the mystery creatures be his bounty? It'd be a pity if they were.

Fett looked down at the arm again. He noticed something next to it. The mud in the area had kept the shape of the last creatures to walk through it. He saw slight impressions of a four-toed, clawed animal. The claw-prints led towards a tree and then disappeared. He took a step towards the tree and then activated the magnifiers in his helmet. Just as he suspected, he found the claw marks continued up the tree.

Fett took a step back and looked off in the direction the path traveled. So whatever had been here had also left. Fett searched the area for more tracks but could find none. This meant that there was probably only one. It would be the smartest and toughest of the group to have survived the thermal detonator attack. Well, there was nothing else he could do here. He strode back to his speeder.

As he climbed into the speeder and accelerated in the direction of Boorga's fortress the carrion birds and lizards returned to the feast that had been wrought by the previous day's carnage.

- - -

The Predator watched the ooman stop and slow at the site of the explosion. As the human explored the scene the Predator could tell that this ooman was a hunter like himself. His infrared signature was smaller then that of a regular ooman's because of the armor worn almost like a second skin. The Predator climbed up higher into the tree where he was overlooking the ooman's progress. He had tracked the ooman from his ship to the large spaceport and watched as he apparently stole a vehicle from a smaller creature. The Predator had hidden his own ship in a large swamp and covered it in mud to disguise it from any passerby. The Predator zoomed in with his mask and stared into the mysterious, scarred helmet of his adversary. A most worthy prey; another hunter. The closest the Predator had ever come to this was hunting the dastardly Hard Meat.

The hunter turned and walked back to his vehicle. He had apparently not discovered the Predator and was unaware of his presence. Pity. Before the ooman started moving, the Predator jumped from tree to tree along the path the vehicle would travel. He was soon alongside the speeding vehicle. He jumped to a branch that hung out over the dirt road.

- - -

Boba Fett looked up to see a shimmering light land on a branch above the road ahead. He pulled out his blaster from his seat next to him. The branch bobbed up and down as time seemed to slow down. His fingers found the grip of his blaster and squeezed together. A blue shimmering light appeared above the branch.

- - -

The Predator locked onto the helmeted head of the hunter and charged up his plasma caster. He released the firing button on his wrist computer and sent a sizzling blue arrow towards the ooman and his vehicle. He said a small oath to his God asking that this hunter find his way to the heavens in the after life.

- - -

He pushed himself up from the seat and brought the blaster to bear. It seemed to take hours for his finger to squeeze the trigger and send a crimson bolt stabbing at the unseen assailant. About midway to the branch it passed a blue bolt going in the opposite direction. As this dart snaked towards him he saw a figure wreathed in blue sparks and lightning standing on the branch. This was all Fett had time to see as he jumped backwards over the land speeders engines.

- - -

The Predator jumped from the branch when the ooman jumped backwards and fired. He easily avoided the hastily fired shot, although he was impressed that the ooman had managed to fire at all. As the prey passed behind the vehicles engines, the plasma bolt locked onto the only available heat source: the engines themselves.

- - -

Fett raised his arm to shield himself from the shower of shrapnel that rained upon him. Pieces bounced off his helmet and a large fireball roiled over him. He could feel the heat melting his visor. As the explosion dissipated he stood up and brought his blaster to bear. Standing in the swirling smoke, it was difficult to make out anything farther then the roadside. Suddenly his rifle seemed to be sliced in half by a specter that fell from the sky.

- - -

The Predator sailed down into the smoke, wrist-claws extended. He slashed the ooman's weapon in half and punched him in his helmeted face. The ooman rolled along the ground and came up in a crouch. He pressed something on his wrist, similar to the way a Predator would operate one of his weapons. The Predator perceived the imminent threat and leapt up into the air just as a searing jet of flame burst from the ooman's arm. Very interesting indeed. The Predator landed behind the ooman and was surprised to find him already facing his direction. The Predator swung his claws at the ooman's head and was surprised when they clanged off.

- - -

Fett stumbled backwards as he took the blow to the head. Sensing this close quarters fighting was not in his advantage, he decided to put a little distance into this fight. He activated his jetpack and was surprised to be yanked around viciously in the air. Looking down he saw he was dragging his opponent with him.

- - -

The Predator lurched forward and grabbed the ooman as he fled skyward. The flames from the ooman's flight machine were too much for his cloaking device. It sputtered and fizzled until the Predator slapped it off in frustration. He snarled at the ooman to give up but the strange creature just pointed at one of the trees they were rapidly ascending to.

- - -

Fett aimed his wrist-rockets at a nearby tree and triggered a small explosive. The rocket left a curl of thin smoke as Fett's jet pack screamed from overstress.

- - -

The Predator watched the missile and saw it explode against a large tree very close to them. He also saw a large chunk of wood fly straight for him. It was the last thing he saw before being knocked out.

- - -

With the weight of the large alien gone, Fett was easily able to soar out of the area and closer to Boorga's fortress. Confident that he had met the unknown assassin that had bee killing Boorga's men, Fett felt a mixture of elation and anxiety. He _had_ survived its ambush, but it had displayed technologies that Fett could only have dreamt of.

- - -

The Predator pushed a large log off of its body and coughed up a small puddle of green ichor. He would have to return to his ship in order to repair his cloak and heal his minor injuries. Yes, he had underestimated this ooman, but that is one mistake that your enemy should never let you make and live to tell about.


End file.
